Souvenirs
by SoloKenobi
Summary: Hermione se remémore le début de sa relation.


Bonjour a tous !

Je publie de nouveau un OS (je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur ma fic à plusieurs chapitres ^^)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

PS : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les clignant à plusieurs reprises afin de s'y habituer. La lune était la seule lumière qui y était projetée, alors elle se tourna délicatement sur le coté pour pouvoir observer l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il semblait paisible, le visage détendu il paraissait plus jeune et moins marqué par les années d'espionnage qu'il avait du subir.  
Elle aimait à se souvenir de comment leur histoire avait commencé et cette seule pensé la faisait sourire.

C'était après la fin de la guerre, il avait été sauvé in extremis par les bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, Harry ayant partagé les informations contenues dans les souvenirs du professeur Snape à tout le monde afin de l'innocenter. Les trois jeunes Gryffondors avaient passé plusieurs semaines aux côtés de leur ancien professeur de potions. Il avait mit plusieurs mois avant de s'en remettre et avait été aidé d'Hermione et Harry.

Rapidement, une complicité entre la jeune femme et son ancien professeur s'était faite, bien qu'au début le Serpentard avait été réticent à l'idée d'avoir constamment des Gryffondors près de lui, il avait du s'y résoudre. Il avait été surpris de découvrir ses anciens élèves sous un regard différent, Harry n'était pas aussi attiré par la célébrité qu'il ne l'avait cru durant toutes ces années, le jeune Weasley quand à lui était aussi stupide et maladroit que lorsqu'il était son élève mais il reconnaissait que le rouquin avait de bonnes intentions et il y avait Hermione Granger, il avait découvert une jeune femme courageuse et déterminée, prête à venir en aide à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin et faisait tout pour se rendre utile. Ce fut elle qui passa le plus de temps avec lui, l'aidant dans sa rééducation malgré son refus d'être aidé, elle avait du faire face aux insultes froides du directeur des Serpentards mais elle avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Quand il avait enfin été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, elle avait insisté pour qu'il s'installe chez elle le temps qu'il se rétablisse complètement, bien entendu il avait refusé de suite, répliquant qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'une nounou pour s'occuper de lui, mais son médicomage avait appuyé la requête de la jeune femme auprès du professeur de potions lui expliquant que plus il mettrait du temps à se remettre plus sa magie serai fragile. Il s'y était donc résolu et avait accepté l'offre de Granger.

Contre toute attente, leur cohabitation se passa bien, au début Snape ne parlait que pour lancer des répliques froides à Hermione, en particulier lorsqu'elle lui demandait de faire des exercices magiques quotidiens, elle l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul dans les premiers temps, l'observant de temps en temps au cas ou il arriverait un accident, elle voyait qu'il n'y arrivait pas et tous ces exercices l'épuisaient alors elle lui avait de nouveau apporté son aide et cette fois il avait accepté rapidement.  
Elle se heurta au même problème quand celui-ci voulait changer ses pansements, il refusait qu'elle l'y aide, mais son impossibilité à utiliser la magie le contraint à demander de l'aide à sa nouvelle colocataire, bien que gênée, elle avait accepté. Severus ne supportait pas les contacts physiques et était très pudique, alors se retrouver si vulnérable face à une élève ne l'enchantait guère, et Hermione n'était pas non plus très entousiaste bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Durant ces moments, aucun des deux n'osaient parler ou ne serait-ce se regarder.

Les semaines étaient passées et leur rapprochement ne s'était fait que plus intense et tout leur échappa le soir de Noël, Hermione avait organisé un repas chez elle et avait invité la famille Weasley, Harry, Neuville et Luna. Le repas s'était passé à merveille, ils avaient tous beaucoup bu et ce fut donc avec un grand étonnement qu'Hermione s'était réveillée aux côtés de son ancien professeur de potions, nus tous les deux, avec un mal de tête horrible.

Ils avaient donc décidé, qu'aux vues des circonstances, il était préférable d'oublier cet incident et de ne plus en parler, et c'est ce qu'ils firent avec beaucoup de mal, chacun ayant des sentiments très forts pour l'autre. Severus, effrayé et déconcerté face à cette situation qui lui échappait, avait décidé qu'il était temps de retourner vivre chez lui, face à cette annonce, Hermione, dans un élan désespéré, s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait finalement décidé de rester.

Tous ses souvenirs la firent sourire, son regard toujours fixé en direction de cet homme qui partageait sa vie et qui commençait à se réveiller.

"- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant

\- Je me rappelais certains moments de notre vie, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui

\- Je vois, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras."

Ils furent interrompus par de petits cous donnés à la porte de leur chambre, une petite tête brune aux cheveux frisés passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

"- Hey, déjà debout bonhomme, sourit son père."

Severus avait retrouvé sons sourire quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble mais jamais son sourire n'avait été aussi tendre que pour son fils et elle, un sourire accompagné d'un regard emplie de joie et d'amour.

"- Viens là chéri, dit sa mère en se décalant pour laisser leur fils s'installer entre eux"

Voilà maintenant 8 ans qu'Hermione Granger, ancienne élève de Gryffondor, avait épousé Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, et que deux ans plus tard, Hermione avait donné naissance à un petit garçon nommé Abel Harry Snape.


End file.
